The present invention relates to equipment for inputting the welding conditions in a welder.
In a conventional welder using arc discharge, the welding conditions are set as follows. First, a welding condition is selected by a switch. The selected welding condition is adjusted by a variable resistor provided for each welding condition. These welding conditions should be input before starting welding operation. When the material and thickness of the base metal and shape of the weld joint are complicated, the welding conditions are also complex.
FIG. 13 is a structural example of a conventional arc welding condition inputting equipment (hereinafter called inputting equipment). For example, when an initial current of 200 A is necessary for initial arc welding, an initial control select switch 56 is set in xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d position. Then a variable resistor for initial current 51 is adjusted to a graduation of about 200 A.
In succession, the welding current is set by a variable resistor for welding current 52.
If a crater processing current of 80 A is necessary for crater processing, a crater control select switch 57 is set in xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d position. Then a variable resistor for crater processing current 53 is adjusted to a graduation of about 80 A. Herein, crater processing means welding for filling the crater (dimple) formed at the welding terminal end with depositing metal.
For pulse arc welding by using current waveform in pulse form, if a pulse output is necessary, a pulse control select switch 58 is set in xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d position. Then the pulse current and the pulse frequency are adjusted in a variable resistor for pulse current 54 and a variable resistor for pulse frequency 55. By the outputs from the variable resistors and switches, the welding conditions are set in an inputting section 59. Further, the inputting equipment requires a variable resistor for slope for forming an ascending or descending slope of current and voltage during arc welding.
Therefore, in the conventional inputting equipment, the total number of variable resistors and switches may exceed twenty. It hence involves possibility of setting error or failure when selecting the switches or adjusting the variable resistors.
Further, because of numerous switches and variable resistors, the operating procedure is complicated and the operator may be confused.
Numerous variable resistors are usually disposed closely in a narrow space. Therefore, at the time of setting, the operator may touch a wrong variable resistor and the adjusted position of the variable resistor may be deviated.
Yet, since the variable resistor is adjusted at an approximate position, the welding conditions may not be always reproduced correctly at the time of re-adjustment. At every input of welding conditions, the user is required to always check the input values.
The inputting equipment of the invention comprises an operating section for inputting the welding conditions, a determining section for selecting items, and a display section for displaying selected items.
When the welding conditions are input, the operating section outputs the conditions to the determining section. When the conditions are input in the determining section, the determining section selects items corresponding to the conditions, and outputs the items to the display section. When the items are input in the display section, the display section displays the items.
The operating section specifically includes a dial, a switch, and a push-in dial switch integrally combining a dial rotation detecting part.
This equipment is designed to set welding conditions including the initial current, initial voltage, welding current, welding voltage, pulse welding current, and pulse frequency.